Queen of The Rogue
by nightstorm
Summary: The rating may be a little high but...... NE way it's been done b4 but oh well um you have to read it and review it.... Please? Chapter 4 up now iTs reely good
1. princess

A/n Oh My God am I ditzy or what? Thank you Krizten for letting me know about my error in putting rouge instead of rogue silly me any way this chp now says the correct termonology.  
  
Queen of the Rogue  
  
Fallon was in the dancing dove her father playing cards at his throne, the throne of Old George the king before the current king her father, Brenden. The rogues were much different from past generations, From the purses of the rich to the pockets of the king no longer applied.. Much. Instead it was from the pockets of the rich to the purses of the poor. And King Jonathon thought he was the one making the change. Fallon was hiding a smile at that thought when a theif came in breathless. "yor highness- come - quickly - Alma in trouble" both Fallon and Brenden stood quickly her mother was alma. "where" Brenden asked. "the square" "Emmet stay with Fallon" Brenden said, as he went through the door hand on the hilt of his sword. Emmet was his fathers most trusted man. "but I want to go and help she's my mother as well as your wife" Fallon said "No" for the first time her father gave the 15 year old an absolute command. "yessir" she said and sat back down fingering her swords hidden beneath her sleeves. Her mother had magicked ropes to release when she said a command. "well emmet looks like another body for the grave tonight." "that it does fallon." She had no idea how right she was............  
  
  
  
In the Square. "What is the problem" Brenden asked. "They've taken her" "who?" " I don know" They arrived in the square where two bearish men were waiting for them. "I don't believe you are my men." Brenden said. "No in fact we are not" one said. "Well that's not good then is it." "not for you" the second one said "doesn't seem that way" Brenden said drawing his sword. They ambushed him both with knives knocked the sword out of his hands and grabbed him. "nicely done boys" the thief said clapping. "the boss will be proud, now load him into the wagon. He tossed one a length of rope. "yessir"  
  
Back at the Dancin Dove Fallon glanced over to make sure that Emmet was still sleeping. [wonderful guard he turns out to be,] when he hiccuped [wonder why da didn't notice he went heavy on the pints] she walked out the door grabbing her dark cloak and quietly went out the door her leather soled boots soundless on the cobblestone streets. She hurried to the square and peered around the corner in time to see two large men put a large squriming bundle into the back of a wagon, and the thief that had warned her father climb into the back along with it. The wagon pulled out the horses hooves clicking at a trot. [their up to no good I need to follow them] she bounded on behind them darting behind the walls in the shadows. They went out the gate and started out into the country and she stopped to lean on the brick gateposts (is that the word I'm lookin for) panting [I don't know what that's all about but it's something.] She ran back and woke Emmet up and told him what she had seen. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE" "IT APPEARS THAT COULD BE A GOOD THING AS OF WHAT HAPPENED" "you're right it could be important" "I couldn't hear any sounds of a skirmish and da wasn't in the square" she said. "and those bears were the kind that try and insult you in a fight" "okay" "I think that da may have been the bundle" "I was just thinking that" "I also think we should gather everyone together." "the ones we trust anyway" "yes or else they'll be trying to kill me." "uh huh" "so basically the rogue court" "yes ma'm" "and looks like I'll be the leader for a while until we find mum and dad" "that it does"  
  
  
  
A/N hi ya'll, let me know what you thought, I don't really know where I'm going with this one but I have a general idea uh it is set in tortall even if there have been very few references to it. Oh and Fallon has the gift but it is very limited (Candles, untieing the ropes of her knives stuff that a thief princess might need) I need 5 reviews to post the next part. 


	2. queen

A/n Hi ya'll um just realized I didn't do much to describe the looks of the characters. Brenden (Fallons dad king of the rogue) has light brown hair and brown eyes with gold flecks in them. I figured I needed to put that in even though we won't be hearing from him.. Oh and something did happen to her mother ummmmmm.. oh her mom has dark hair and green eyes. Look for my upcomeing fic "How to tell if you're a tortallan redneck" I know Kyle sais I'm just odd writing that story but what the hell. ? sorry kiddies also one of the reasons for the rating in this fic.  
  
The next night Fallon sat brushing her shoulder blade length black hair out from the days upkeep in a horsetail 99.. 100, there just like mother always said. She thought. She pushed back the urge to cry when it came on No you're Queen of the Rogue until the find Da She told herself. The day had been very busy she had to meet with all the noble rogues (A/n the most trusted rogues ((the inner circle)) kay) And tell them what had happened last night and ask for their help she also had to use her fathers speaking charms to get word out to her spies in other areas of tortall and other countries. She was going over the days events when she heard a knock at the door she looked through the secret hole (like a peephole) that allowed anyone on the inside to see out, good to have when you were the 15 year old queen and all someone has to do to take over is kill you. Oh yay it's Roxanne she thought roxanne was her best and most trusted friend. Fallon opened the door. "hey oh my gods are you alright" Roxanne asked "yeah alright for being the queen all of a sudden" "understandably so" she said as she hugged her. "oh and dad sent this over" Roxannes dad was one of Fallon's palace spies. She handed her a brown paper package when Fallon opened it she found a powerfully spelled pendant. "it's a protection stone it has three spells on it one for deciet detection, one for poison detection, and one for enemy detection." "that's a lot of detection." Fallon said. "he he he that it is" "god this thing must have taken forevor." "actually no because it has a little bit of mom dad and I's magic in it." She said "my part was the deciet cus that was the easiest" "really" Fallon picked up a staff and fingered it "wanna practice?" "sure" Fallon and Roxanne practiced staff and swords together as a past time, they had no idea what other people did for their giggles but they had always practiced some of the things a passing shang had taught them, kicks, blocks, hits, some staff and some sword, plus what their parents had taught them, So they were very good at all of the shang arts. The talking wasn't interupted by the clacking together of the staffs. (staves?) and they were breathing heavily. "so how are you going to find your dad?" "I don't know I could I've got all the spies on the lookout for that wagon but I don't exactly know who I can trust since it was a theif boy who led off my da." "yeah well I would so hate to be in your slippers" roxanne said "I mean My lord Provost on your tail *and whoever's doing this, gods that is hard." Fallon stopped her hands on her thighs bent over "whoo I think we can quit now" roxanne now in the same position "yes I think you are correct" "will you be joining in at the dancin' dove this evening?" "no I think I'll be going back to the castle" "ohhh, Um we'll get someone to go back with you remember to loosen the cords on your knives" "will do" "uh lets see allen or bradley" "bradley" "knew you'd pick the cute one" fallon said both girls giggling. "let's go tell him" The girls walked inside the dancing dove to find the blonde haired hazel eyed boy and ask him to go to the castle with roxanne. "sure thing my lady" "oh come on now bradley you've never called me that before, why start now?" "you know why" "I refuse to acknowledge that I do now come on get out there and make sure Roxanne gets home okay" "yes milady" "arggh" "he he he he" "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE TIME TO GET THE NIGHT STARTED WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET A LITTLE THING LIKE THIS STOP THE TRADITION ARE WE" Fallon sat down in the throne and the band of musicians that Brenden had hired for every Friday night that had been waiting struck up their music. (I don't know they have a little bands thing now) The start finished she turns to Emmet her second in command "would you please hold my spot today?" "sure why don't you go on to bed I'll post a guard" "no that's okay I've got my sword." "you sure fallon" "yeah" she walked up the stairs and turned once to look at the theives dancing and laughing and playing, some of them had the look of pain upon their face those that knew and then others the less noble ones only had fun on theirs, she wished she could go back to that.  
  
A/N how'd ya'll like it I know I was a little late getting this one up but I just couldn't figure out how to end it. Ne ways uh my new ficcy (aforementioned) how to tell if you're a tortallan redneck will be up soon. 


	3. chapter III i dunno i don't wanna think

Chapter 2 Queen of the rogue By, Thumpet  
  
A/n Howdy okay the next 2 chapters will be split between brenden and fallon oh and from now on when text looks like -this- it means someone is thinkin.  
  
The kidnappers hideaway  
  
The theif king was slowly coming to, he groggliy tried to sit up. "Stay down" a deep voice told him from the corner he tried to look over in that direction but the room was dark. "not that you would be able to" he wondered what the voice was talking about when he realized he was bound his hands behind his back and his feet shackelled together and somekind of a collar around his neck he tried to test it with his magic to find that he couldn't -must be a de speller- he thought -something to inhibit my gift- he tried to test himself to see if his gift was still there. -oh my god no- he realized that his gift was being used up by someone else a mage who needed more powerful obviously, and the color of his deteriorating magic was the color of coal that was not in the least bit comforting. "found your power didn't ya theif lord" he recognized the voice of the boy that had led him off "what's going on" Brenden asked.finding his voice for the first time in two days "you've been kidnapped" the mystery voice said. "that was rather obvious" brenden said only to find himself sliding across the floor. "don't backtalk" he tried to rub the back of his head as it had hit the wall of the room and remembered that his wrists were still tied together. -stone walls- he thought -we must be in a basement or a celler- "remember that theif lord" "I don't believe I'll be able to forget" brenden answered. The unseen males started laughing.  
  
_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* Just outside the building.  
  
A couple was riding to the forest for a picnic "Look over there why is that wagon hidden in those bushes" the man said, brushing his dark hair out of her eyes "I don't know but look here's our path" The girl said her light brown hair cropped short and pulled back into two horetails. (a/n that's me and angel read my fic I wreak havoc on tortall if you don't understand) "good" The two rode on farther. All the while the boy thinking - Somethings wrong here- "Come on let's race Angel" she called back "now Missy you know that laureate can't beat rose here" he called to her kicking rose into a gallop. They go on a chase the horses hooves drowning out the sound of a body hitting a wall and two men laughing.  
  
_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*  
  
That night at the dancing dove.  
  
The festivities were less than the night before as it was Sunday and everyone had to go to work the next day. Fallon was playing chess with Emmet when Roxanne came rushing in, breathless. "Fallon--,Emmet,-- Privacy,-- news" "my rooms" Fallon said quickly pushing the gold chess pieces (stolen) into their mahogany case. They hurried up the stairs. Emmet thinking ahead called back to one of the waitresses. "Molly get Roxanne some water or lemonade" "Yessir" The blonde called back  
  
After Roxanne caught her breath and had something to drink she started to speak. "my good friend angel at the palace" "he's "friends" *makes little quotes with fingers with that new girl Missy right?" Emmet asked. "yeah" "continue" Fallon told the girl "well he told me today that when he and Missy were riding out to their picnic spot, they saw a wagon hidden by some trees beside a building" "sounds like something worth checking out to me" Emmet said. "I'd like to go myself now," Fallon told them. "Roxanne you stay here and hang out" "yes'm" "and emmet you go with me can we round up a group say 8 or so others" "yes milady"  
  
As Emmet left she looked in her possesions for her light black breeches made of the softest leather and her black shirt, black boots with soft soles 


	4. chapter IV

NEXT CHAPTER (4)  
  
The small band of theives-who-were'nt-thieving and fallon were riding their horses through the woods until they got about 20 yards from the house she signalled for then to dissmount and follow her she had 5 go in with her, swords drawn, and 3 stay outside with bows. They walked inside and went through each room until they reached the celler they walked down they saw a small amount of blood in a spot next to the walls. She called up one of the people with magic and guestured to it mouthing "is it da's" He looked at it concentrated and nodded. Fallon had to bite back tears she scanned the room once more to find a gold chain in the crack by the wall it had her fathers symbol on it a barn owl. She just couldn't hold back the tears anylonger. Emmet came over and hugged her too him. "they were here but their not no more" "why did he havet' be the stupid king anyway?" she sobbed. "I don't know my dear I don't know."  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Brenden woke up to realize that his head hurt immensly and that he was in what appered to be a moving wagon. As he sat up he groaned and rubbed the back of his head, -well at least my arms are free- but he realized the collar was still around his neck and his foot was attached to a bolt in the floor -damn- he thought as he tested the strength of his bonds. -very strong I would be proud if they were my men's- He tried to speak "why are you doing this" "you don't need to know" came the answer from the cab of the wagon. "I think I do" he said to be backhanded by a hand through the curtain that separated them. -owww- he thought and laid back against the side -that's gonna bruise-  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Fallon lay in her room no more tears to shed instead she was thinking about all the things she would do to the kidnappers once she caught them she thought she would talk to her spymasters in scanra and the bazhir tribes. She grinned wickedly she knew that the bazhir had darts that could be inserted into veins and would burn the victims from the inside unless the antidote was inserted and she wouldn't tie them up she would leave the antidote just out of reach on the ceiling. "I think that after a brutal beating by me" she flexed her good girl muscles she grinned very evilly "that the vectarla darts would be perfect, what do you think baerly" she asked the bear rug in the middle of the room she walked over and made him nod and pretend to say "I think you could do better but I like it" in a bear voice. "you know I think you're right but I'm going to go downstaris and order some."  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
At the palace  
  
George and Alanna were preparing for a night out, a casual night at the dancing dove. "I'm interested in meeting the new king what do you think" George asked alanna. "I don't know but you take forever" "Just because I want to look a little better for the new ruler of my people" "ha ha ha ha" The fiery red head pretended to laugh "are you ready yet" "yes mom" he said, as the went out the door  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Back at the dancin dove.  
  
Fallon was sitting in her throne when a firey red head and a dark haired man came in the man had a look of incredible muscularity and balance, -I wonder if he's one of ours- she thought they looked over in her direction and found her table they looked a little odd as they saw a girl no older than 15 in the throne. -why is there a GIRL in my throne- George thought -bout damn time a girl got to the throne here- Alanna thought George steered over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "hello" he said "I'm George and this is Alanna" "hello" Fallon answered him curtly, until she realized that by alanna and the firey red head, "Oh my gods, your kidding Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, oh my gods, Oh my gods." "yes I am" she answerd looking a little strange to be fawned over by a girl sitting in a throne. "Uh why are you sitting in the throne." George asked "why? Do you find that odd?" Fallon asked. "just a little" "I find that funny," she came back "that the man married to the first lady knight is finding odd that a girl is sitting in the throne of the theives" "She's gotcha George" -God this girl is a b****- "Uh um did I say odd I mean't cool" "Don't try and lie" Fallon said. "I'm not lying" "yes you are" alanna said. "shut up" "NO" "Shut UP, Both of you or I will have you removed" Fallon exclaimed drawing a little attention from the carefully placed guards. Emmet came over and sat down. "George, Alanna how are you" -finally someone greets me with respect more that my wife- He thought aloud he said. "hello Emmet just fine" Alanna and Fallon were having their own convorsation from the sound of it, about sword fighiting with girls "really, You know what I have found is that if you use fewer spin attacks and more z patterns your opponent is busy attacking your first one and not your second but you can only do that once." "yeah" "hey do you want to go out and fight?" "sure" "great" they stood up Emmet and George several seconds after following the girls outside along with three guards from the inside and a few people who knew what was going to happen, the girls went to the small practice arena Brenden had set up in the back.  
  
"wow George look I want one of these at the swoop" Alanna said of the rose surrounded areana. "my da had it installed about a year or two after you left George," "where is your father" George asked, "I'd like to meet him" "I don't know I haven't seen him since he was kidnapped" "oh my gods you poor girl, I know how ya feel some o f my friends have been held for ransom's two" Alanna said. "as do I, I created those shoes your trying to fit into" "riiiiight sure ya did George, I'm tryin to fill my fathers shoes and they are much bigger than yours" brenden and alanna started snickering behind their hands. "well are we going to sword fight or not" Fallon said drawing her sword a beautiful Ruby encrusted one. "uhh george gimme your sword" "Here darling" "thanks" "let the battle begin." Fallon lunged in making a diagonal slash with her sword, Alanna blocked well, only to find an bottom to top squiggle at her side and then to the other side until they locked to the hilt Alanna broke free they fought for a little while longer the other blocking all hits until Fallon smacked Alanna's arm with the broad side of the sword mangaging to hit some fingers causing Alanna to drop the sword, "Touche" (I dunno it's french but,) Fallon quite a bit winded but still able to talk said "good fight" and picked up George's sword she handed it to him. "wow anyone that can beat Alanna is going to be my friend" They walked back inside to discuss the evidence of Brenden and Alma's dissapearance. "so really they left right before you got there" "yeah signs showed that food had been cooked there not fifteen minutes before" Fallon answered George. "really, and the only people to see the wagon were Angel and Missy, I wonder why they didn't say anything" "I don't Know Angel has loose connections to the thieves I wonder if Roxanne didn't tell them about da'" Fallon informed the two. "I really didn't know that." "and you never will know all the people in the castle we really don't need the people since we've been cutting back on frivolous stealing" she looked at George smirking slightly, "and we have been doing more to help each other instead" "really I'd like to know how you are doing all this" "guess what I'm not going to tell" "why cus you could let something slip to the king" George didn't have any reply to this. "hey don't ya'll need to get back to the palace?" "Oh gods your right I didn't realize it was so late," "good lords your right it's already 7:00" "good bye keep your eyes peeled for anything that might help." "good night" the two said at the same time they gathered their coats and walked out and got their horses. "I like her" Alanna said "you would" "oh did she hurt your manly pride" she said in a little kiddy voice "yes, shutup" "I think your losing your touch" "shut up"  
  
"Emmet why do you think none of ours noticed that wagon" "I don't know Fallon I really don't' know"  
  
What'd ya'll think? I don't know if this confused anyone with the switching or not. I think george and Alanna were slightly out of character for a couple of old fogies but. And don't yell at me for callin them that but George (though still Fuh ine) has gotta be like 45 right now. Alanna like 38 and that's pretty old for their active selfs. To old for me *sobs. I was just informed that there was a little periwinkle colored button at the bottom of this page *hint hint wink wink, I'm thinking about giving Fallon a man in the next chapter what do you think I don't know what I'm going to call him or anything yet who has any ideas. -Bye bye now -Missy 


End file.
